


Two Girls- and their love for each other

by animerei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerei/pseuds/animerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short oneshots. Most if not all will be AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I found that writing these two is really fun, so I decided to do more stuff with them!

Asami and Korra were fast asleep. The night had been a peaceful one, they got home from their jobs, ate, and visited with each other. They told stories about how their days went, watched some TV... the usual. 

But... the night didn’t exactly stay peaceful for much longer. Korra groaned and thrashed around and sweated and twisted and turned. Of course, this woke Asami up almost instantly. It was clear Korra was having another nightmare. The young woman had been through some bad experiences, and nightmares were fairly common for her. Asami never minded being woken up though, she just worried about her partner.

Asami placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and shook it. “Korra... sweetie. Wake up.” 

Blue eyes shot open and looked over at the other woman. Korra sighed. “Again?”

“Yeah.” 

“I’m really sorry...”

“Korra, I’ve told you, it’s totally fine.” Asami told the other woman gently and she proceeded to wrap her arms around her and pull her closer. She ran her fingers through brown locks slowly. “It’s okay. You’re safe with me.” 

The brunette let herself relax and rested her head on Asami’s shoulder. She put her hands on her partner’s back and took some deep breaths. 

Not long after, Korra’s breathing steadied. Before she fell back asleep, she had to tell Asami something important. “I love you.”

Asami smiled and buried her face in Korra’s hair. “I love you too.”

Soon, they were both asleep once again. This time, Korra didn’t have any nightmares.


	2. Bouquets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write a flower shop AU!

Asami had always loved flowers. Ever since she was a little girl she loved it when her mother would buy bouquets to display all around their home. They always brightened up the rooms and made them so much more inviting.

After both of her parents had passed away, Asami decided to continue the tradition of buying bouquets, to try to keep brightening up the various rooms in her house, that now just seemed so dark.

A flower shop had opened up nearby, and Asami was eager to check it out. She entered through the glass door, and gazed in awe at all of the beautiful blossoms in the various glass displays. It was a gorgeous sight, and seeing this many flowers was something she absolutely missed. Although the flowers were stunning... Asami spotted someone even more so.

In the corner was a young woman with short brown hair and bright blue eyes making a flower arrangement. Asami watched in awe as the woman tied a purple bow around the vase and made sure all of the flowers looked nice and orderly.

Then the woman looked up at her.

And Asami felt like her heart nearly shot out of her chest. 

The brunette looked at Asami for a few moments, a slight tint to her face. And then she spoke. “Oh! H..Hey there!” She fumbled around for the right words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. How can I help you?”

Asami took a few seconds to process that this beautiful person had spoken to her, before realizing that OH SHOOT SHE ASKED ME A QUESTION!

She cleared her throat, her face burning. “Umm right, I was looking for a few bouquets to buy.” 

The brunette nodded. “Any kind of flowers you want?”

“Something... uhh... bright? I guess.”

The woman nodded again and walked over to a display case. “I’d go with these then. You got yellow roses, lilies, nice bright flowers. They smell great too.”

Asami smiled brightly. “Those are perfect!” She couldn’t help but notice the brunette blush a bit and avert her eyes.

As she was being rung up, Asami glanced at the woman’s name tag-something she really should have done earlier honestly- and couldn’t help but say the name out loud. “Korra.” 

Korra looked up at the sound of her name. “Yeah?”

Asami blushed furiously upon realizing what she had done. “It’s a... It’s a nice name!” 

After she paid and gathered up her flowers, Asami was headed out the door. Korra. She’d be sure to remember that the next time she came.


	3. Betrothal

It had been 5 years since Kuvira’s attack on Republic City, and 5 years since Korra and Asami had started dating. They went on their vacation to the spirit world, and once they got back they seemed to just get closer and closer as each year passed. They had formed the kind of relationship that others envied, such a tight bond that they could talk to each other about anything and everything, the kind of relationship where just being around one another would greatly increase their moods.

When they had returned from the Spirit World, they went off to tell all of their friends the wonderful news. Some were surprised... others not so much. They had received positive and joyful reactions for the most part. Except when the press found out.

The response from the citizens had been very mixed, some were appalled... others were happy for the young couple. No matter how many people were disgusted by their romance however, it always made their day whenever they were approached by teenagers and even young children who thanked them for showing they weren’t so alone after all.

 

+++

 

This was the first relationship Korra had had that wasn’t rushed or sloppy, and it was new and exciting! She finally found someone who showed her such compassion and told her she meant the world to them. It felt wonderful. Asami was wonderful.

So wonderful, in fact, that after 5 long years, Korra decided that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the other woman.

It took Korra quite a while to think up the perfect necklace to give to her girlfriend. What should it be made out of? What should the carving look like? It was a long process.

She finally decided that she would use a green stone instead of the traditional blue, and would carve Raava into it.

 

+++

 

Tonight was the night. Korra had asked Asami out to her favorite restaurant, they ate and laughed and talked about many things. It was were going according to plan, but Korra felt so unbelievably nervous. She knew how much Asami cared for her, but she was still worried about being turned down.

While walking Asami home, Korra stopped. “Can I talk to you?”

Asami turned. “Sure, what’s wrong?”

Korra gulped loudly before she began. “I know that when we first met I wasn’t nice to you, I saw you as competition and not as a person. Even so, you always treated me with so much kindness and love.” She paused to look at the other woman’s reaction. Both of them were blushing.

“You’ve helped me out with so much throughout the years and you mean the world to me... I love you and... umm...”

She took the necklace out of her pocket and showed it to Asami. “Will... you marry me?”

Asami’s face was a bright red and she gasped softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “Oh my... oh wow!” She ran up to Korra and tightly embraced her. “Of course I will!” Now it was Korra’s turn to tear up.

 

+++

 

They had continued walking, hand-in-hand, the necklace secured around Asami’s neck.

She touched the stone with her fingers gently. “I’m loving the color you picked out! Aren’t they usually blue?”

Korra blushed and averted her eyes sheepishly. “They are but... the green reminded me of your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was based more around canon than the others were. I hope I did okay with that! I kept seeing all kinds of art and fics where one gave the other a betrothal necklace and the idea was so cute I wanted to try writing it too!


End file.
